


Love Don't Cost A Thing

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Season/Series 01, The Enchanted Forest (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 22:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Snow becomes overwhelmed by David's endless amounts of presents.





	Love Don't Cost A Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by anonymous on CuriousCat: Snowing + "Love Don't Cost a Thing" by Jennifer Lopez

_All that matter's is_

_That you treat me right_

_Give me all the things I need_

_That money can't buy yeah-Jennifer Lopez_

Snow looked at the third bouquet of roses, picking at the petals. They felt delicate within her fingertips, which was strange considering just a bit south, she’d be pricked. Letting out a sigh, she placed them into the vase she had found for them and placed them on her window ledge.

The lavish gifts had started not long after they defeated George and Regina. A fresh bouquet of roses daily, surprise diamonds, beautiful gowns made of the finest fabrics. David was spoiling her, there was no doubt about that. Snow felt so guilty, but she hated it. Sure, she had nothing against the occasional gift, but she had not been raised to be so materialistic. Eva had stressed the importance of giving back to others, as had Regina before everything went wrong.

A part of her knew David was making up for the fact that Snow refused to celebrate her birthday, but there was more to it there. She’d rather they spend their riches on helping the kingdom, giving back to the poor, aiding the orphanage. After all, Snow had lived as a bandit for so many years and David grew up on a failing farm. He more than anyone should’ve understood.

The door to the bedchambers opened and David stepped in. “Oh good, you’re awake. You were still sleeping when I left to go the market.” He saw the roses and smiled. “Do you like them?”

Snow forced a smile of her own. “They’re very beautiful.”

David tilted his head. “But?”

“Nothing.”

“Snow.” He took her hands. “Tell me, what’s wrong? Do you not like the flowers?”

She sighed. “David, I love the flowers. I also love the diamonds and the dresses, but they’re so unnecessary. Yes, we have money now that I’m a royal again but I don’t need lavish gifts every day. It’s just not how I was raised and frankly…it makes me uncomfortable.”

She watched his face fall and felt a sword of guilt plunge through her stomach.

“And this is why I didn’t want to say anything. I didn’t want to seem like an ungrateful brat.”

“You don’t.” David sighed. “I guess I was just trying to be the husband you deserved.”

Snow frowned. “But you already are.”

David pulled away, gesturing around. “I’m not from this life, Snow. When we met, I couldn’t offer you the world. All I had was a farm and some sheep, and event that wasn’t too promising.”

She stepped closer to him. “You think I care about any of that? David, I’d be happy living with you on that farm or anywhere. All that matters is that I’m with you and that we’re in love.” She took his hand back into her own. “That is the best present you give me daily, loving me.”

He looked down at her, using his free hand to stroke her cheek. “I guess I went a little overboard,” he mumbled.

“Just a tad. I think we need to give back more, help those that were in the situation we were, just a few months ago.”

“Now that,” David rest his forehead against hers. “Is a wonderful idea.”


End file.
